


Pride II

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: Pride is the root of all sins, and cannot be surmised quickly.





	Pride II

The Earth has no Pride.  
Neither Land nor sea.  
Both land and fire cannot see.  
They are not bound by any sins.  
They have nothing to lose.  
It's as though they always win.


End file.
